Latino Heat and The Legit Boss
by LilNate03
Summary: Here's a one-shot of Eddie Guerrero and Sasha Banks being together. This is M rated so a lot of Smut scene coming your way.
**Latino Heat and The Legit Boss**

 _A/N: I want to do a story about Eddie Guerrero is still alive as Eddie and Sasha will meet for the first time. I know that Sasha Banks really inspires Eddie Guerrero so much and I will have them as a couple and let Sasha be the new Mamacita. Hope you enjoy!_

 _Beware of the Smut scene._

Sasha Banks was getting ready for her WWE live event as she has to face Charlotte. Sasha couldn't get over the fact that she is still have feelings for Eddie Guerrero. Yes Eddie is older and he is fourty-eight years of age but, Sasha really do have a crush on him.

Sasha is twenty-four and is the one of the greatest women wrestler in this era. Sasha Banks came out of the shower of her hotel as she wrap her towel around her body to cover herself up so, she can her a outfit to wear.

Suddenly, someone came open the door as it turns out to be Eddie was wearing his grey tank top that was showing his muscular built arms with a pair of black dickies shorts, a pair of long black socks and a pair of white Nike Sandals. Eddie still looks the same with his huge grin, his tight eyes, and short low brown hair cut with blonde highlights.

Sasha turns around as she gasped and screams as she let go of her towel that's wrap around her and completely naked.

" Oh, I'm so sorry I thought this was my...Got damn!" Eddie was checking her out.

" GET THE HELL OUT! " Sasha demand him.

" Chill Mamacita, Nobody here but you and me. I saw your match ast week on WrestleMania, you were very awesome in the ring especially when you did my moves, the frog splash and your gear was just like mines." Eddie Guerrero walks closer to Sasha as he was checking her out.

" Thank You but, I think you need to leave." Sasha Banks was trying to rush Eddie out the door but Eddie grabs her hand and stops her.

" whoa whoa whoa what's the rush Mamacita? Sasha I know you have feelings for me. It's okay your secret is safe with me. But, I want something from return." Eddie says.

" And what would that be?" Sasha question Eddie as she rolled her eyes at him.

" If you give me a blowjob." Eddie answers which shocks Sasha. " What? What's the problem? We both are grown, I'm single. You're single."

" I'm a virgin ." Sasha reveals her secret. " I never had sex with "

Eddie Guerrero grins and smiled at Sasha as he wrap his arms around her waist.

" I just I'll be the first guy you have sex with. Don't worried, I won't hurt you Mamacita. " Eddie stares down at her. " I promise."

Eddie lean and kiss Sasha as Sasha wrap her arms around his neck as they was making love. Eddie was kissing Sasha by her neck tenderly while Sasha moans. Eddie went down lower by her chest and was licking and sucking on her breast nipples.

" Oh papi!" Sasha moans while rubbing her breast together.

" Get down on your knees." Eddie told her as Sasha went down on her knees while unbuckle Eddie's pants and pull down his shorts and red/black boxer brief while his ten inch 🍆 appears as it was already hard.

" You want me to suck your cock papi?" Sasha questions Eddie Guerrero as she was jerking him off which Eddie enjoy it.

" You know I do Mamacita. " Eddie grins as Sasha put her mouth in his cock and was sucking him off.

" God! Fuck!"

Eddie was fixing her hair up while Sasha was slobbering on his cock and was deep throat all way and ejected out of her mouth as she moans. Sasha was sucking on his balls which Eddie enjoy it dearly while he took off his tank top and revealed his muscular body biceps and abs. Sasha rubs on his abs while she was sucking him off very well.

Eddie raise her up and turn her around as he lick her booty hole. Sasha holds on the side of her bed while lift one leg on the bed while spreading her ass for Eddie to lick it wet.

" Yes babe, oh god!" Sasha moans while Eddie use his index finger and middle finger to push it inside of Sasha's booty hole and then lick it like a rattle snake.

Eddie raise up as he grab a condom puts on his cock; Eddie push his cock inside Sasha's booty hole while using both of his hands grabbing her waist. Once it was in, Eddie was redy to pound the Legit Boss ass up.

To be continued...


End file.
